minec1fandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie
Zombies 'are common mobs. Spawning Zombies spawn on 4 groups when light level is under 7. In desert biomes, all zombies exposed to the sky will have an 80% chance to be replaced by husks, a zombie variant. Sieges If a player is in a village with at least 10 doors and 20 villagers at midnight, up to 20 zombies may be spawned near the edge of the village regardless of light level or transparent blocks. It can happen in any biome, even if it is Mushroom Island. Zombies spawned as a part of a siege will always be normal zombies; zombie villagers or husks will never spawn as a part of a siege. [1] Drops When zombie die, it can drop: * 0-2 Rotten Flesh * Iron ingots , carrots and potatoes (0.8% chance each) * A zombie head (if its killed by charged creeper) Naturally spawned equipment * Pumpkin * Jack o'Lantern (Java Edition only'') * Iron Shovel * Iron Sword * Random Armor Achievements Monster Hunter Advancements Adventure Monster Hunter Monsters Hunted History Classic 'August 14, 2009: '''Teased zombies. '0.24_SURVIVAL_TEST: 'Zombies were the second mob to be added to ''Minecraft after humans. They could run as fast as the player. Zombies would occasionally appear wearing armor, but this had no protective effect on their health. When killed, zombies gave 80 points each to the player, but they did not drop their armor. They also had arm swinging animations when they attacked. Indev '0.31 (February 1, 2010, 2): '''Zombies' armor was removed, as well as their arm swinging attack animations. 'February 14, 2010, 1: 'Zombies now catch on fire when exposed to sunlight. 'February 18, 2010: * 'Tweaked chances of catching on fire in sunlight. * Zombies now only burn when the sunlight level is greater than 7, and not due to torches at night. 'February 19, 2010: 'Zombies dropped 0–2 feathers upon death. Before chickens were added in ''Minecraft, Notch confessed that he made zombies drop feathers because he had no idea what they should have dropped when killed. Beta [[Beta 1.8 |'''1.8: ]]Zombies now drop rotten flesh instead of feathers. Official Release 1.0.0: 'Zombies could now be harmed by splash potions of healing, and healed by splash potions of harming. They also became immune to poison and regeneration. '1.2.1: ' '* 12w03a: 'The zombies' AI was improved, giving them a much better sense of direction when pursuing the player, allowing them to navigate obstacles, and even small mazes if constructed, to get to the player. They were also given the ability to 'see' through windows, the first mob able to do so intelligently (not counting spiders, who were able to see through all blocks at the time). * '12w04a: 'The zombies' AI was improved again to cope with catching fire in sunlight. If a zombie is exposed to sunlight and bursts into flames, it will search for a body of water to douse the flames, or at least a shelter to hide from sun. * '12w06a: 'Zombies now chase and attack villagers, attack doors (breaking them on Hard and Hardcore difficulties), and sometimes drop iron ingots, helmets, shovels and swords as a rare drop. Sometimes zombies attacked villagers in preference to the player, and always chose the shortest way to the target, even if there was a door in the way. * '12w07a: 'The drop rate of rare drops was reduced. '1.4.2: * 12w32a: ** 'Zombie armor was added back into the game, and they could wear any type of armor. Zombies could now also hold an iron sword or iron shovel. They had a chance of dropping these items if they had them. Iron helmets, swords and shovels were removed as rare drops. ** Zombies use their attack animation like they did in Classic 0.24. This only shows when a zombie is holding a weapon. When a zombie holds a weapon the damage it does is equal to the damage the player would do with the weapon added to the normal damage of the zombie. ** Armor worn by zombies works the same as it does for the player, each piece gives a certain amount of armor points, where each 1 gives 4% damage reduction, but total damage reduction is limited to 80%. ** Added zombie villagers. 5% of zombies spawned are zombie villagers, and villagers now become infected when killed by a zombie. Infecting a baby villager creates a baby zombie villager which is faster than a normal zombie and does not age. Zombie villagers under the effects of a potion of weakness can be cured by using a golden apple on them. * '12w34a: 'Zombies have two new rare drops – carrots and potatoes. * '12w34b: ** 'Zombies can pick up and equip dropped items. If killed, the zombie drops the item it is holding. '** 'Zombies can survive sunlight if they are wearing a helmet or a pumpkin. * '12w36a: 'The zombie and zombie pigman models and texture layouts have changed (no visual change, but breaks texture packs). '1.5: * 'Zombies are now able to set the player on fire if they are on fire and they attack the player. * Zombies can call other zombies from the nearby area (radius dependent on difficulty) to attack the player, making packs of zombies approach shortly after damaging the zombie. * Zombies cause more damage when their health is lower. '1.6.1: ' '* 13w17a: 'When damaged, zombies have a low chance to spawn more zombies. * '13w21a: 'Zombie damage increasing with decreasing health was removed. * '13w23b: ** 'Zombie AI and mechanics changed – this made them much more horde-like. '** 'Zombies are now able to detect the player up to 40 blocks. '1.6.2: 'Baby zombies spawn among regular ones. They have the same percentage of spawning as zombie villagers. '1.7.2: 'Baby zombies now drop loot and xp. '1.7.4: 'Added chicken jockeys – a rare version of the baby zombie. '1.8: ' '* 'Now run away from creepers that are about to explode. * Drops head when killed by a charged creeper. '1.9: ' '* 'The detection range of zombies is halved when the player is wearing a zombie mob head. * The detection range for players wearing the zombie mob head is adjusted, now 37.5% of the normal range. * Zombies now have an attack animation similar to the one they had in Classic 0.24–0.30, even without weapons * The detection range for players wearing the zombie mob head is again 50% of the normal range. * A zombie villager priest can be found caged in an igloo basement. '1.10: 'Chance of setting the target on fire when burning, and the duration of the effect, now depends on raw regional difficulty. '1.11: ' '* 'Entity ID Zombie is now zombie, zombie_villager and husk for those respective mobs. * Removed the ZombieType tag, added the Profession tag to zombie_villager only, and made ConversionTime apply to zombie_villager only. * Setting the Profession tag to 5 will make green-robed villagers. '1.13: ' '* 'Zombies now intentionally stomp on turtle eggs and attack turtles. '* 'Babies now burn in the sun. '* 'Zombies now fall down underwater. '* 'Zombies now become a drowned zombie instead of dying from drowning. '* 'Husks now convert into zombies when drowning. Pocket Edition Alpha '0.2.0: 'Added zombies. '0.4.0: 'Zombies can drop feathers. '0.5.0: 'Zombies have new animations. '0.8.0: 'Zombies spawn more frequently and have rare drops of carrots and potatoes. '0.9.0: 'Zombie AI and mechanics changed – this made them much smarter. '0.9.4: 'Zombies now have 2 (https://minecraft.gamepedia.com/File:Armor.svg) armor points, preventing 8% of damage. '0.11.0: ' * Added baby zombies and chicken jockeys. * Zombies now drop rotten flesh. '0.12.1: * Zombies can now spawn wearing armor. * Zombies now have the ability to pick up items. * Zombies can now break down doors. * Zombies are now able to detect the player up to 40 blocks. 0.14.0: Baby zombies, and baby zombie villagers will have a 15% chance to want to be a jockey. If they want to be a jockey, upon nearing the player they will check for one of the following to mount prior attacking: adult chickens, adult ocelots, adult wolves, adult zombies, adult zombie villager, adult zombie pigman, cows, pigs, sheep, cave spider, or spiders.